


The Picnic

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Crowley has taken Aziraphale for a picnic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



It was unfortunate, Aziraphale thought, that, when he’d suggested a picnic in the countryside, he’d failed to specify this meant a grassy meadow with a smattering of flowers, plus maybe a stream gently rippling past. Instead, Crowley had brought them to what Shakespeare would have described as a blasted heath, where the wind threatened to steal the glass from his hand. However, Aziraphale was not going to eschew the delights of salmon canapés, delicate vol-au-vents and mini profiteroles, all accompanied by a glass or two of champagne. He smiled at Crowley, turned his back to the wind, and ate contentedly.


End file.
